


Pseudology

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Use of the word of the day in a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pseudology

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Word of the Day 1/8/13 at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit.  
> 

“I’m a pseudologist, gentlemen. I have a PhD from-“

Steve interrupted the protesting man. “Look, I don’t care where you got your degree. We’ve got you for-“ And he was interrupted in return.

“I don’t expect you to understand.” Their perp went on, while Danny raised a humored eyebrow at his partner. “I’m a professor, a pseudologist. I’ve done nothing illegal. I simply teach.” He spread his hands wide, as though exposing himself for all his innocence.

Danny moved forward. “A pseudologist? Doctor of pseudology?” The man nodded. “Yeah,” He quickly cuffed the man. “I’ve worked Bunco, _Doctor_. Let’s go.”


End file.
